


Court of the Vampires

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: The Cullens recieve a message: they are to attend a meeting in Volterra. A meeting of the Vampire Court. And they meet a few... interesting people along the way.





	1. The Summons

It was midnight at the Cullen house. The night the was dark and quiet. Inside the house was peaceful, each member of the family was off doing their own things. And that was when it happened.

A knock sounded from the front door.

The Cullens froze in shock. No one had heard anyone approach, and no one ever knocked on their door. The house was to well hidden for that. Carlisle rose from his seat and cautiously opened the door. A girl stood before him. Hard blue eyes stared him down from beneath wild brown tangles. She wore a thick blue coat and tight black breeches that did nothing to hide the muscle in her legs. Her pale skin and lack of heartbeat marked her as something less than human.

Pushing past Carlisle roughly, she made no move to keep her thick brown boots from tracking mud as she walked. Ignoring Carlisle's confused protests, she made her way up to the living room.

The Cullens had gathered there to see what was going on. The girl's dull blue eyes travelled across the room, boring sharply into each Cullen. Her eyes settled on the sleeping Renesmee snuggled on the couch. All the Cullens inched protectively toward the half blooded girl.

The stranger's eyes snapped upwards to the adult Cullens. At long last, she spoke. "You have been summoned to the Vampire Court."

The Cullens immediately looked to Carlisle for answers but he looked just as blank as the rest of them.

The girl seemed very much as though she was restraining herself from rolling her eyes. She spoke in a rough British accent that sounded polished and clipped for the occasion. "Only a select few know about, but your presence has been requested at the next meeting." Her narrowed eyes once again fell on Renesmee.

"You don't strictly _need_ to be there, but I highly recomend it. You might not like the outcome if you don't." She sighed wearily. From her pocket, she pulled a crinkled envelope and slapped it down on the coffee table. "Now, if that's all, I'll be going now."

Rosalie hissed. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The girl finally lost the will to keep her eyes from rolling. "Who I am is of no concern to you and I literally just explained why I'm here. If you had been listening, you would know that."

She turned to leave but, of course, Esme's maternal instincts had her calling out. "How old are you?"

The girl turned back around and smirked. There was something playful, yet haunting about it. "When dealing with immortals, appearences always lie."

She stormed down the stairs and flung the door open. Pausing just for a moment, she turned and said, "Be there, or don't. I don't care either way."

Carlisle watched as she blurred and vanished into the night. He stared out for a second before closing the door and made his way back to his family.

"Carlisle?" Esme spoke up.

The doctor just shrugged. "I don't know."

"Did you see her eyes?" Alice asked, "They were blue. She can't be a vampire."

Carlisle shrugged again.

"So, do we go to this... meeting?" asked Emmett.

Carlisle picked up the envelope. Opening it revealed a piece of heavy, creamy parchment.

"Does it say where?" Esme asked.

Carlisle looked up from the thick, litled writing.

"Volterra."

Gasps wrang out across the room. The Volturi were involved in whatever was going on.

"Carlisle, this has to be a trap." Jasper shook his head.

"I don't know. This doesn't seem like them."

"When?" Alice asked. The vampire pixie was lost, realising she hadn't seen any of what had happened that night.

"Two weeks." Carlisle replied.

"What do we do?" Edward asked. "Do we go?"

Carlisle sighed. "I don't think we have a choice."

 


	2. Vampires of the Round Table

The room was large and cold, marble making up the walls and floor. Around the edge of room were scattered embers of the Volturi; including Alec, Jane, Felix and Demitri. In the centre of the room was a huge, circular table- full Camelot style. Sat around it was Aro, Caius and Marcus. The mysterious girl who'd  delivered the Cullens' message sat there as well, next an elegant and well dressed man. He had a similar air of incredible age about him as the Volturi. On the girl's other side was a much younger man, barely more than a boy. He wore a black suit that matched his dark scowl. Then there was a woman wearing a long, silky dress. She seemed similar to Rosalie, though clearly older.

Aro smiled sweetly as the Cullens entered. "Welcome, my dear Carlisle. Please sit." The ancient vampire gestured to the spare seats, one for each of the Cullens.

"I'm sorry, Aro, but I don't really understand why we're here." Carlisle said as he and his family took their places at the table.

"We have these little meetings regularly and since you've become such an... influence in our community, we thought it best you attend one." Aro replied. Caius glowered at the Cullens fiercely. "The _child_ is not with you."

The Cullens bristled defensively.

"No," Carlisle replied. "We thought it would be better if she stayed at the hotel with Jacob."

Caius scoffed. The man in the suit huffed. "Enough, Caius." he said, his voice dripping with boredom. The two glared at each other before Aro deftly interrupted. "Carlisle, I must introduce Raphael Santiago of the Brooklyn clan, Kate Horony and the Alpha Vampire."

The girl the Cullens hadn't been introduced. From her pocket, she took out a flask and pulled of the lid. The scent of beer and blood filled the air. Both Kate and Raphael gave her exasperated looks, to which she raised an eyebrow. "What? You think I was going to come _here_ , of all places, without a drink?" Taking a sip, she cast her hard stare at the others around the room.

However she, Raphael and Kate all produced bottles and glasses from bags and pockets. Raphael placed what looked like a blood bag on the table, but it was filled with yellow liquid. The girl's eyes lit up in delight. "You brought plasma! Raphael, I could kiss you."

Raphael chuckled and held a hand up between them. "Please don't."

Aro cleared his throat. "If we can begin..."

The Alpha stared at the Cullens for a long while. "We need to discuss the emergence of these half- bloods, you speak of."

Bella croaked out, "Half- bloods?"

Kate nodded. "They were first so rare that they were thought to be myths. Your daughter proved that the phenomenon was not an isolated occurence, and the work of the breeder Joham can be replicated."

"Dhampirs aren't unheard of, but none we've ever seen behave like this." The girl continued.

"Behave like what?" Edward said sharply.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Like what you've seen. Fast growth, diluted vampire abilities." She took another swig from her flask.

"What do you want to do?" Carlisle asked cautiously.

The Alpha turned to him. "We need to come to a desicion on whether they should be recognised as their own species."

The Girl next to him continued. "Right now, we're only aware of your kid and Joham's four. But there are probably more out there."

Caius smiled sinisterly. "We also need to decide if  their creation should be considered a crime."

The Cullens tensed protectively but it was the strangers who seemed more outraged.

"We _never_ discussed that!" Kate snapped.

Raphael drawled out. "If you insist on having an agenda, at least be subtle about it."

The Girl eyed Raphael's yellow blood bag but took a long drink from her flask instead. "This is bull."

The Alpha glared at the Volturi. "Don't forget that you are only here because you rule your people. You are here by proxy: don't forget it."

Raphael grumbled under his breath. "I knew we shouldn't have invited these _Cullens_ here."

Kate promptly poured out 3 glasses of wine and passed them along to Raphael and the Girl. They both mixed blood into their drinks, but Kate sipped hers as it was. Then she started talking again, directing her caustic voice at the Volturi. " _We_ are here to protect our people, but clearly you are not."

Both Aro and Caius looked appalled at being spoken to in such a way. Marcus's expression didn't change, remaining his normal numb self. Still Aro smiled. "Now, now. We are all in unfamiliar waters and we must _all_ work together."

 The Girl snorted.

Aro raised his eyebrow. "Do you have something to contribute, young one?"

The Girl's lip curled. The Alpha placed a hand on her arm protectively. "You must forgive Aaliya. She is young and survival has given her a fighting spirit." he rumbled.

Aro smiled sweetly at them but there was clear contempt in his eyes. 'Aaliya' mimicked the same frosty look, taking a judgemental sip from her flask. She cast one last, sideways glare at the Volturi before she turned back to the Cullens. "All other vampire species are ancient, but the half- bloods are new."

 "But, um, but we found myths about hybrids." Bella pointed out. "So doesn't that mean there are more?"

Aaliya shrugged. "There are myths that say all vampires hate garlic, and yet I've never met one who actually had strong opinions on garlic." She glanced between the Cullens and Volturi, several times, a contemplative frown on her face. "Serious power struggle here." she remarked.  At the Cullens' surprised looks, she smirked. "Oh yeah. You spooked the Sparkle Gang here- badly. They're terrified you're going to take over."

Caius glared at her as though he was trying to set her on fire with his mind. Aro spoke icily through gritted teeth. "Now, sweet Aaliya-"

"That's Bailey to you." she growled.

Raphael sighed wearily. "You can't play defensive and be open about your alterior motives at the same time."

Aro and Caius fumed but apparently couldn't think of anything to say to that. _Bailey_ , as she had made clear, clinked glasses with Raphael triumphantly.

"Is there ever going to be a point to this?" Kate groaned.

Aro smiled his unnerving smile at her and she grimaced. "Ah yes. We wish for your opinions, not just on half breeds, but on the Cullens."

At this, there was on outburst from Kate, Bailey and Raphael. The Cullens looked at each other in a panic, but they were surrounded by the Volturi. They'd never get out if they tried to run.

The Alpha held up his hand and quickly calmed the clamour. He seemed to be the most respected of all the gathered vampires. Kate. Raphael, and especially Bailey, differed to his authority. The three seemed to take some kind of enjoyment in defying the Volturi.


End file.
